By way of brief background, hearing sensitivity loss can result from natural causes, such as ageing, congenital defects, etc. However, in the modern world, hearing sensitivity loss can be the result of environmental conditions. Individuals can suffer from hearing loss, often with exaggerated loss of sensitivity to particular frequencies of sound. As an example, an individual can experience hearing sensitivity loss due to prolonged exposure to loud sounds, such as from headphones/earphones, work environments, etc. There is general concern that, due to advent of portable audio devices, such as MP3 players, etc., that many people will suffer from hearing sensitivity loss due to prolonged exposure to music played at volumes that can damage the physiological structures associated with hearing, e.g., they tend to listen to the music at too high a volume while listening through headsets, especially in noisy environments, which can lead to hearing loss in one or more audio frequencies, which can lead to a user playing music at an even higher volume to compensate, and so on.
Conventionally, measuring hearing sensitivity can be achieved through a headphone or headset with an embedded acoustic sensor operated by trained professional or hearing specialist, etc. Conventional techniques can be expensive, can require travel to a doctor's office, can be subject to scheduling of an office visit, etc., which can lead to people being less likely to seek a hearing sensitivity loss evaluation. Of note, an individual that seeks an evaluation of hearing sensitivity loss, despite the impediments of conventional techniques, can already be experiencing a level of hearing sensitivity loss of sufficient magnitude to spur that person into action. Where hearing sensitivity loss can be avoided, reduced, or evaluated earlier and with fewer impediments than conventional techniques/technology, more severe hearing sensitivity loss can be reduced, mitigated, or avoided. Further, where hearing sensitivity loss is suspected or detected earlier, treatment plans can also be implemented earlier.